


can't mean goodbye

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, also first frerard, lmk what you think??, this my first shot at real sad angst ok lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: 6. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”There's nothing worse than being powerless in front of one you love. Nothing.





	can't mean goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Kimberley (stray_dog_sick) for proofreading this and yelling at the angst

Gerard chuckled sadly. 

 

“There’s no way out of this, Frank,” he said, shaking his head. “There’s no way.” His head was bent, hands clenched into fists. Hair fell over his eyes.

 

Frank frowned and crouched down in front of his boyfriend, grabbing his shoulders. Gerard flinched at his touch, as if it was too difficult to bear. It had never been like this before. Even on the worst days, Gee never recoiled from his touch. Anger started pooling in Frank’s gut. This was how helpless he was; he couldn’t even fucking make the person he loved most in the entire world okay. 

 

“You can’t give up, you hear me? You can’t fucking give up, Gee. I won’t let you.” Gerard looked up at him, hazel eyes filling with tears. Frank sucked in a sharp breath. Gee never cried. He had never seen him cry. 

 

“I don’t give a shit if I have to go to the end of the world to make you okay again,” he said, hearing his own voice break. Fuck, he couldn’t cry. “You can’t die. You can’t fucking die, Gee.” Gerard shrugged and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. 

 

“I don’t really see the difference. Maybe it’ll just make this” —he gestured at everything around them— “go away.” Frank’s heart twisted. Maybe he was part of the _this_ Gerard wanted away from. 

 

“Please don’t die,” he pleaded, hoping the other boy could hear the desperation in his voice. It was too much to bear. Gerard couldn’t leave. Frank felt his hands start shaking and clenched Gerard’s shoulders even harder. “I forbid you to die,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. This was an order; surely that would prevent him from leaving.

 

Gerard smiled sadly and wiped his cheek, bringing his hand to Frank’s face. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever deserved you,” he said quietly, and Frank smiled back, the face of the boy he loved blurred behind a veil of tears. Gerard leaned forward and kissed him softly, gently, and Frank closed his eyes. A kiss like this couldn’t possibly mean goodbye. Relief spread in his stomach and the set of his shoulders relaxed. 

 

“I’ve got to go,” Gerard whispered. “I’m sorry.” 


End file.
